


Simply The Best

by crazymultifandoms



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymultifandoms/pseuds/crazymultifandoms
Summary: Patrick and David have been married for six monthsLike the whole world they find themselves locked down at home. They have to close Rose Apothecary temporarily and live their lives locked down in their home with no other family nearby. During this strange time Patrick has to find ways to keep David sane and calm.Will this experience change David and Patrick forever?Will the store go bankrupt or will it thrive when life can un pause?READ TO FIND OUT
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

6 months after the wedding 

March 2020 

Throughout the past six months Patrick and David did everything. They went on their honeymoon, moved into their first house together, expanded their business to the rosebud motels throughout the country, and even more. Everything was just rosey, but who knew that half way into their first year of marriage that the world would crumble. 

The pandemic hit and everything was not fine. The store had to temporarily close leaving Patrick and David to spend their days at home isolated from what they have grown to know. 

Patrick walked into the living room as David flips from news station to station 

The tv broadcasts “ The corona virus could be more deadly than we anticipated…”

Patrick sat down next to David “ you’re watching the news..?”

David looked at him “ I’m just as surprised as you are….?”

Patrick looked at him “ this is all going to blow over In a few weeks.”

David looked at him and he was terrified “ PATRICK! IT’S NOT FINE! NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FINE! WE HAD TO SHUT DOWN THE STORE”

Patrick interrupted “ temporarily!”

David continued to spat off “ THIS IS NOT GOOD. WE’RE GONNA CLOSE AND THEN WE’RE GONNA LOOSE EVERYTHING.”

Patrick locked his hand with David “ hey… hey listen to me David. We’re gonna be ok. The store is going to be just fine… this is all temporary… maybe a few weeks and then we will be up and running again.”

David looked at him “ you don’t know that… this could be deadly…”

Patrick put his arms around David “ it’s going to be fine. We’re going to be ok”

Patrick looked at him “ hey… look at me”  
David tuned his head  
Patrick assured him “ everything is going to be just fine… we will get through this like we get through everything…”  
David’s face scrunches like it did when he was stressed “ no Patrick no everything it not ok and I’m scared…. I don’t want to loose everything… again.”

Patrick held David and kissed his head “ well… how about… if I… took your mind off things.”  
David started to perk up 

Patrick kissed him  
David kissed him 

And just then and there everything was okay… even if it was just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few days into lockdown. David was going insane. Patrick was there for him completely. He knew how stressed he was over the store being shut down temporarily and understanding this new form of living. It was far from easy and everyone seemed to be struggling. 

Patrick carried a hot coffee mug into the bedroom, he softly spoke “ morning!”

David still slept 

Patrick set the coffee on his nightstand and kissed David cheek softly 

David opened his eyes and smiled a bit “ morning honey!”

Patrick sat on the edge of the bed “ you seem cheerful this morning…”

David looked at him “ what can I say when you bring me coffee and kiss me”

Patrick laid in bed “ so what do you want to do today….”

David looked at him “ what do we have to choose from..?”

Patrick looked at him “ hey… I know lately the world has been nothing but a dumpster fire but let’s do something… we don’t even have to leave this house…”

David looked at him “ where we gonna go Patrick… the world is in lockdown”

Patrick realized he made a big mistake “ your right! My bad… well I’ll do anything you want in this house” 

David sat there and pondered all that they could do “ watch a Sandra Bullock movie?”

Patrick smiled “ anyone you want…”

Patrick and David curled up under their bed blankets together.   
David laid in Patricks arms watching his favoite Sandra Bullock movie   
and everything for just these next few hours could feel right. 

David’s phone rang 

Patrick looked at him as he started to drift off “ is that you..?”

David just groaned in his sleep 

Patrick picked it up and It was a face time, he held the phone out “ hello”

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Lockdown was tough, but what made it work  
was still keeping family close through FaceTime   
and these zoom calls people are using lately. 

Moira and Johnny were in California across the country   
and Alexis was in NY on her own. 

We were all separated just a year before this all started. I  
t’s crazy to say we might not be able to see each other for a while now. 

David’s phone rang 

Patrick looked at him as he started to drift off “ is that you..?”

David just groaned in his sleep 

Patrick picked it up and It was a face time, he held the phone out “ hello”

Moira had the phone up to her ear on the other side “ David!!!”

Patrick chuckled a little “ no Moira it’s Patrick… um I can’t see you… take the phone away from your ear it’s a FaceTime…”

She pulled the phone away from her ear “ oh… OH Patrickk!” 

I waved “ hi”

She looked at him “ where’s DAvid...”

He lowered the phone showing a sleeping David “ he’s right here… sleeping it’s be a hard few days…”

She started to higher her voice “ DAVIDDD… your mummy wants to chat!”

David woke up “ ahhhh! Where did she come from…?”

Moira looked at him “ DAAAVIDDD wake up my son!”

He looked at her with one of his faces “ I-I’M AWAKE!”

She looked at the screen “ DAAVID THE SHOW SHUT DOWN…”

He looked at her “YEAH BECAUSE THE WORLD IS LOCKED DOWN!”

She looked at him “ WELL WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO…”

He looked at her “ Watch a movie…. Read a book… do something but call me everyday… gotta go!”

Patrick looked at him “ well that was a quick conversation…”

David looked at him “ what was I supposed to tell her… I didn’t lock down the country… I hardly know 

what to do with myself in this black holes of times…”

Patrick stroked his hair “ we’ll figure it out and at least we have each other


End file.
